Super Smash Bros PROPHECY
by Wingoman
Summary: The Smashlands are going to be way different after a hidden prophecy was found in Battlefield. Does the chosen one have what it takes?
1. Prologue

Hello. What you are about to read is a tale of epic proportions. A tale of fighters in a brotherhood of conflict and prophecy. A time where heroes rise, villains fall, and the nasty are redeemed. Welcome to the world of Smash. A place that while told many times, all having been incorrect in pretty much everything. However, before that story can be told, read this before your journey…

The warm summer breeze gave a relaxing feeling to the young man standing across the door. His eyes wandered across the doorframe as he carefully examined each chip in the paint from when he was a young boy playing outside. The door, as cold as it was, opened up to a bundle of warm smiles and hugs asking about his adventures in college. Of course, stories of academic adventure would be put off as his parents gratefully thanked him for staying at home while they were off with summer work. So as the college student having gotten his belongings upstairs, he goes to greet a young sleepy boy. This boy is Marcus. He is only ten, but has the fighting spirit of a thousand warriors, as well as the heart of a saint. His brother Nicholas, having finished his third year of college, is tending to him. The college student, having just popped in the room, pauses and then smiles "Hey hambone, did you miss me?". The boy, with a sarcastic tone and a face masking his smile quickly answered, "No….". "Well," the young adult replied "Then I guess I have no idea why I brought this along.". He then lifted up a small Mario plush, having been washed and polished from the time it was bought. Marcus, couldn't mask his face any longer, and rushed to hug his older brother. The two had a nice bonding moment, even though afterwards ended with a pillow fight and some brushing problems. The time had come again for sleep, something in which Marcus had much experience while Nicholas did not. "Alright Mark-io, I think it's time we start to turn off the light and get to sleep." said Nicholas, spawning a yawn that could potentially shake Mount Everest. Unfortunately for him, Marcus had other ideas. "Hey Nick, can you tell me a story?" Nick, caught a little off guard replied sleepily "Come on Mark-io, aren't you a little too old for bedtime stories?" "I suppose, but I don't get to see you as much, and mom and dad always tell me a new story." The sleepy student couldn't say no to that, so while giving in to those puppy dog eyes, he went to go get some coffee. The caffeine certainly jumped him for tonight and headed back into the boy's room. "So, you want a story, right? Well, I've got one, now how to start it…"


	2. Chapter 1 Battlefield

The heat raged on as Mario was in a terrible tango with Link out on the floating island, Battlefield. Back and forth they went countering their attacks and coming around on the offensive. Each blow they had knocked them apart everywhere across Battlefield. Right now, they had both been fighting for 30 minutes and now are at a standoff. Both heroes exchanged glares as if both trying to anticipate each other's attack. Then, without hesitation both heroes began their final attack. The plumber, who masked his hands with his trademark fire, began to lunge at the Triforce of Courage who pulled out the Master Sword ready to make an intensive blow. With both powers clash, Mario was able to catch the Master Sword with his flaming hands. However, it seemed as though Link anticipated this as he began to pressure Mario's strength. The greened cap hero was vigilante as Mario struggled against his attack. However, the mustachioed man still had a hold on the sword as his fire inside grew. Mario held his ground enough to see cracks of where his feet had been placed. His hands grew hotter and so did the sword. So with one last movement of immense pawer, Mario thrusted the Master Sword down into the isle. However, the heroes managed to hear a sound that made them stop dead in their tracks. CRACK.

Mario and Link looked around. They were at the edge of Battlefield seeing it crumble around them. They knew what their duties were and both were plummeting down along with the debris. "Link!" the capped crusader cried "You need to head down-a and use your shield to protect the people below, I'll-a handle on destroying the big ones!" Link nodded and started plummeting faster. Of course, a disaster like this didn't become unnoticed by the citizens in the Smashlands. Many of the spectators and villagers have already handled running away pretty quickly. So for Link, that just leaves for to keep the debris out from the area. Mario, on the other hand, is not having the best time with one of the big chunks that was rummaging down towards the planet. Mario continued to give everything he got, until he realized there was no effect. So he latched onto the piece hoping anything would work until…

He wasn't in the Smashlands anymore. Mario, obviously confused with his surroundings, began to look deeper. He was in a normal home. He looked around a bit before seeing a black haired kid sitting on the couch. Being Mario he wanted to greet the lad, so he walked torwards him saying "Hello piasano!", but was quickly intterupted when his surroundings changed. He was in a warzone. Left and right, he saw smashers rush into battle, fighting something he couldn't see. But his surroundings changed again. This time, to a fire temple, where Mario saw, well, Mario! His eyes watched as himself was traversing through the only place fire-barers can go. However, he couldn't watch himself go on because darkness covered him like a blanket cover skin. He couldn't see, but he could hear. And he heard a comanding voice cry out "I am Viito!". And all at once Mario's eyes opened to see himself back where he was; falling with a large piece from battlefield. This time, Mario decided a different approach. He grabbed the rock and turned himself around. He knew that whatever he saw, this piece had something to do with it. Down, down, down he went until THUD! The rock's weight was on top of Mario. But, Mario, as his name implies, is super. And he was able to lift that stone off of him. He stood there breathless, with Link slightly confused with Mario's decision, and still. However, the stone could say otherwise, as writing began to glow from the seemingly faceless rock.


	3. Chapter 2 Marcus

Marcus was bored. He had been lounging around today, while his foster parents were away working. Normally, he would just invite his friends over or play video games or something. But how could he? He was just bored. So, he eventually did the second thing of what bored teenagers do. Watch TV. So there he was, sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. If boredom was an object, he would have the truckload. It was at this point, when he wasn't even paying attention, he saw something from the corner of his eye. Like a guy in a red hat. He shook off that in a second. "My boredom must be making me imagine things." He thought. He was a bit more aware of his surroundings though, and he ended up looking outside. "Man." His thoughts continued "I wish I could play sports like those guys. Must be nice, not having to turn to your asthma bottle every time you do something exciting.". It was at this time something inside told him to get ready to go. He figured it was time to go for a walk anyhow, something to do to cure his boredom.

So, after packing his large supply of asthma related gear, he thought it'd be best to pack his iPod. Mostly so he can walk peacefully. Off he went, to just walk around the block, taking in his surroundings. That is, if he was walking the right way. Of course, he didn't mind, as long as he could get back home the same way. "I don't remember a crowd going on in this part of the niegborhood?" he quietly spoke. Something indeed, was going on in this side of town, a small gathering of people were surrounding something that appeared out of nowhere. A large-ish stone with strange writing. Marcus, while deciding to head home, thought it best to at least see what was going on. Luckily, the police were escorting people away after it was believed to be a prank. It was weird, how the time he got overthere, it had seemed everyone had left, leaving him and the weird stone."That's a pretty crazy font." He said reaching out to touch it.

It was about at this time on the other side, out in the Smashlands, in the dead of night, where the stone began to shine with a bright blue aura. If you were present at the stone you would have seen a figure starting to emerge from the stone in a rather exciting fashion where as one from one world should come to travel to another. And pass out. After all, traveling dimensions is quite exilerating. However, for the black haired boy, he didn't have to wait there long as the roar of a motorcycle was nearby. In the town's library, we find Mario doing some research about the visions and the writing he encountered. He didn't have to look far for the book he was after. "Legends of anceint Smashland". Immediately, he began to read what researchers had provided in the manuscript.

"The place known to us as Battlefield was once a lifeless stone that was used to prophcey events of the future. While this information was discovered many years ago, the writings on it have mysteriously disappeared. We believed erosion to be the cause of such misfortune, but in this world, magic may have had a role to play in the disapperance of these partucular writings."

Mario shut the book and looked around. He had a gut feeling that whatever writing was on that stone, he was going to need help to translating it. And if that stone was true, then he would need every Smasher available. Without a second to spare Mario went to go find the only other person who would stay up this late. It took almost three minutes to locate Samus, who was normally always in the training room near the Smash Bros. Stadium. She wasn't someone to mess around with, nor was someone to open up with people. However, in the case of Mario, she felt like he was the only person she could trust. So when Mario came bursting through the doors, see could tell something was up. "Samus, I need-a your help!" Samus didn't give to much thought before answering "What is it Mario? I'm trying to practice here." Mario, with a pant in his breath, quickly replied "Does your-a suit come with-a translator?"


	4. Chapter 3 Prophecy

Silent as the night itself, Mario and Samus stood there quietly as Samus' suit was scanning the text on the stone. "The ancient writing dates back pretty far…" Mario gave a slight confusing look, as he already knew that information "So what do you mean-a?" Samus sighed "I mean my suit is going to take a while to translate this really old text, we could be here for hours." Mario got that message pretty clear. But he knew that this was important, so he came up with a suggestion. "So, you've-a been practicing hard, anything you were gearing torwards?" Samus, if she didn't already have a stern look, she would be frowning."I'm training to better myself in case if evil strikes its ugly head another time." He knew her well enough to know what she was alluding to. "So, how about a quick-a sparing match?" If Samus wasn't in her suit Mario could swear she was smirking.

The motorcycle noises seem to have stopped over by the hospital before picking up again after Marcus was laid by the entranceway. With extraordinary luck Dr. Mario (Mario's counterpart from another dimension) came walking out of the hospital. Dr. Mario had been working there whenever he wasn't competing in the Smash Bros. Tournament, and today he stayed late treating someone with a serious case of the sniffles. So, after he was beginning to clock out, he noticed a young man laying at the entrance. Immediately he contacted everyone he could to help with the body. Thankfully, the poor soul was just passed out and would be fine but, Dr. Mario decided to keep him at the hospital tonight. Enspecially after seeing what was in his pouch.

Two hours straight of nonstop fighting was exactly what got Samus the edge to victory. Normally, in real combat, Samus would usually end her advisaries, but she knew that, as far as the Smahers go, destroying them is out of the question. Even if she doesn't trust them. Most of them, anyway. Both were interuppted by the sound of a scan complete and went to look over the stone as if the battle never happened. Both continued their silence until Samus started to translate.

"The time will come when dark and light meet

All seems lost as warriors deplete

Behind closed doors he will rise

Undeniable beauty is his prize

Understandable destruction is your demise

Violence is what will come

If Dark and Light come undone

It be true this prophecy states

To make things right don't hesetate

On two worlds they have come

Mighty they can reverse the damage done"

Both heroes waited to make sense of what was read. However, the stone, almost alive shown out a beacon of illuminating light. Then, when the light was finished shining, a sword appeared where the rock was supposed to be. Mario, very amazed at what happened, knew that the next step was probably the hardest to accomplish. "We have to-a tell the others."


	5. Chapter 4 Recovery

Marcus probably had the best sleep in his life. It was about 9:36 when he started waking up. However, he noticed something a little off. Wasn't his lamp supposed to be next to him? What kind of blankets was he under? What a second, this wasn't his room. Marcus' eyes popped out in terror as he quickly scanned the room. He was in the infermary. He relaxed a little. This definetly wasn't new for him, but this definitly wasn't his normal hospital. Unless if they've redecorated. That was when he heard some voices outside of the room. "Whew, its just my parents." He thought "Or maybe my doctor?". Something about the voice was different. His doctor wasn't italian. The door opened a little to reveal Dr. Mario and a screeching Marcus. He definitely wasn't his average doctor. In fact, he didn't look all that human! Quickly, Marcus tried to find his asthma bottle with no avail. Only to have Dr. Mario quickly insert it to his mouth. Slowly Marcus breathed and tried to calm down, but he was still a little spooked.

Dr. Mario smiled. Judging by the way this kid freaked out, he could tell that he wasn't from around here. To keep the teen calm, he decided to start a conversation. "So, kid. Where are-a you from?" Marcus, relaxing a little, answered "Downtown New York." Dr. Mario continued. "Y'know, actually, I'm-a from Brooklyn myself." Marcus was confused "Wait, then how I've never seen you around Brooklyn before? I would think your nose is a huge giveaway." Dr. Mario laughed "Y'know kid, I'm-a what you call someone from a different dimension. So the New York I grew up in, is different than-a yours." The black haired kid certianly knew where he was now "So I'm, like, in another New York, right?" The medicine Mario explained a bit more "No, kid, you're-a in the Smash Dimension, one of the few dimensions that interweave nearly all other dimensions. Now then, if you don't mind I have some news for you to hear. What's with the asthma bottle?" Marcus looked dumbfounded. Was this guy for real!? "When you were passed out, I noticed some things pretty wrong with your prescription, you really only need it once a day. I've also took the liberty of clearing you for activities. You really should get more excersize." Now this really hocked Marcus. "Wait, I've never been allowed for anything athletic, why am I just receiving this?" The Doctor just smiled "Sometimes-a, parents get a little too worried. Oh, also, since I'm-a not sure which portal you came from, I've contacted some friends to help search, If you need anything, my counterpart will help you." And with that, Marcus stepped out with a slightly lighter load.

Marcus was heading down to the bottom floor, right where the exit sign told him to. That's when he passed by someone familiar. "Doctor? How did you get down here so fast?" Mario stopped for a second. "You-a have me confused with my counterpart from another dimension." Marcus looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry sir." He said. Mario smiled "Well, pisano, that-a happens sometimes."


	6. Chapter 5 Rain

Rain. By definition it's cold, wet, and unforgiving. Rain falls on everybody. The good, the bad, the neutral. Rain, to most people, is like the weird kid in school that nobody wants to hang out with. Rain is misunderstood to most people. However, there is the lucky few who embrace the rain. To them rain isn't a symbol of loss. It's a sign of hope. When rain falls, the ground gets it's nutrients. With nutrients, comes growing. With growing, a miracle is made. Sadly, Marcus didn't see it that way. He had been walking for a few hours looping around through town, getting a scope of the strange new world he was in. Unfortunately, exploring a town, even one as peaceful as this one, gets scary. All unfamiliar places do. Cold, wet, and alone, Marcus slowly walked where he can find shelter. He didn't get very far before he decided to return to the hospital. "Maybe that doctor knows a good place to stay?" he said as he let his thoughts ponder. The good news is that he wasn't far from the hospital. Sad to say though, his mission of finding Dr. Mario in the hospital would almost be a complete failure.

Only a short while before the rain had started did people start to show up to the meeting that Mario had called. It wasn't for the lack of caring, but more for the intense amount of business that needed to be done. Business that can only be held up by those of royalty… and those who claim to be. As for the others, being a part of a meeting wasn't what they were prepared to do. Eventually, they came in, much like their characteristics. For example, Peach, Marth, Zelda, Rosalina, and Palutena, all came in with dignity and honorable entrances, just like you would expect them to. And of course the showboats, like King Dedede or Sonic. Lastly, the ones who would come in like an average joe going to a meeting, like Villager, Mega-Man, Dr. Mario, and Pac Man. There weren't a whole lot of Smashers present, due to the meeting being low key. So, eventually, everyone invited, came. "Hey everybody" Mario began, rather nervously "So, I-a thought I might explain about the event-a that happened when Battlefield was crumbling." Already, murmurs could be heard throughout the small room in Battle Hall.

The meeting was heated with debate about Battlefield's geological hazard rather than the markings that were found on it. In some cases, everything discussed was important and very much needed to be said, but despite that, it still was not why this meeting was called. Then, rain. It went from bursting noise to absolute silence. All except for the rain pouring outside. Mario, desperately trying to attain their attention, seized this glorious opportunity. "Now then, I was trying to explain-a about some strange writing Samus and I uncovered while investigating." Palutena leaned in, curious about a strange aura she was sensing with Mario. Backing away slowly, Mario finished "So then-a, a big flash of-a light hit and this sword appeared." Mario showed the sword to the Smashers, who looked at it in awe. The sword was a fine specimen, looked like a handcrafted double-edged sword with a design suited to the appearance of Battlefield itself. Zelda looked over at the confused Palutena, deciphering what the goddess was thinking. "Palutena, was there something you needed to say?" spoke the Triforce of wisdom. The room stared, while Palutena, not giving a second thought spoke up "I sense a strange aura within the sword. My guess is that the ancients you spoke of seem to be giving "the chosen one" a weapon made from… from… from..." The Smashers looked around in fear. They didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence to know that Subspace was involved.

The meeting was over. With the rain still flowing, Smashers went home. The only Smashers not leaving were Mario and his Doctor counterpart. "You remember when I-a told you I found-a some kid passed out by the hospital last night." The Italian doctor said "Well he seemed a little lost-a, so I thought he could talk to you for directions.". Mario, while still shaken from the meeting happily replied "Of course. Do you-a know where he is?". As they slowly walked out of the meeting room and into the hallway, Dr. Mario looked a little sheepish. It had seemed as though he had forgotten to tell the kid to meet with him later. Luckily, the two Marios spotted a sleeping Marcus on a bench near the entrance. Dr. Mario broke the silence "There he is.". As the Red capped plumber started to approach, he noticed the sword he was carrying around start to vibrate.


	7. Chapter 6 Dawn

They say that the night sky is the most beautiful of them all. It's sad how much people take it for granite. With the sky clear and the stars out, the view is the most amazing thing you could ever see. One such person, sitting alone, was admiring said night sky. She was staring deeply within, gracefully observing each star as if it was never there before. She often thought about worlds beyond. How people from around the universe come to this place for a chance of winning the championship. She hoped that maybe someday, she would visit such worlds. Her thoughts, unfortunately, were interrupted. "Grace!" Cried her foster mother, Mrs. Toadsley. "Grace, it's time for bed. Please get off the roof, you're going to hurt yourself." Grace sighed with slight disappointment before replying "Okay, Mama Toadsley!" Her face illuminated with the reflection of the moonlight. Enough to see her hands glow too. And all at once the glowing stopped. She rubbed her eyes, dismaying any thought about it, assuming she was seeing things.

As the moon sets, the sun rises. When the sun rises, a new meaning of life is revealed. The sun shone brightly upon Mario's small home. Marcus was still sleeping, tired and lost. Mario, while up, was not fully awake, and like most people, made some coffee. If you haven't figured out, normally when someone makes coffee early in the morning, it causes a chain reaction to suddenly want to prepare a big breakfast. When the person now having the urge to create begins to ponder between Pancakes or Waffles. After successfully choosing a meal, anyone else in that household is drawn by their hunger for food and fellowship. And that is what happened when Mario got coffee. Marcus was appreciative for the food, but was still in fear over his sudden arrival. Mario could see the panic in his eyes, and immediately began to comfort him. "Hey there, young-a man. I see you were-a drawn in by the aroma. Please, make-a yourself at home."

Marcus, while his fear was slowly draining, his awkward feeling began to grow. "Sir, are you the doctor guy or the other one?" Mario cheerfully shook his head "The other one." Marcus, while trying to remain calm awkwardly spoke "I've never had this before- you know, where I'm in a-a-a stranger's house?" Mario smiled "Don't worry kid, nobody is-a gonna hurt you. And definitely not me, after all, its-a me, Mario!" This seemed to comfort Marcus as he began to settle in his seat to enjoy his food. However, Mario decided to question the boy, now that he was calm. "So, I heard you were from-a New York?" Marcus almost smiled with his reply. "Yeah, I moved there last year, I really got settled down." And all at once his spirits depleted "Oh man, my parents must be freaking out, the doctor guy said someone would help me get home-" Mario interrupted, with good reason. "Calm yourself, kid. You'd-a be amazed how many bars we have here." In truth, Mario was lying, there was no way he could contact the kid's parents from here. But, he needed the boy to be relaxed for his next question.

"So, Marcus. How did you get here, I'd like to hear it from you." Marcus thought about it for a while. The breakfast table got silent. The tan boy with black hair raised a quiet voice. "I touched some kind of rock and then all I could hear was someone talking in a weird language. The only other thing I remember was some guy with a gravelly voice and a motorcycle." Mario listened carefully as he was slowly setting the sword onto the table. Marcus had taken notice of it immediately. "Is that your sword, Mr. Mario?" Mario looked gently into the teenager's eyes. "No, it's yours."


	8. Chapter 7 Chosen

Marcus touched the sword. In an instant, all he could see was a beautiful array of colors surrounding him like if he wrapped himself within Rainbow Road. And all at once, he was floating in space. There wasn't much he could see in the distance, other than some blurred light. Or, three blurred lights. One was big and light blue, a very beautiful light. However, the others, contrasted each other. The second one, was a dark light, throwing purple within its glow, and the third, very white. Before anything could begin to make sense, Marcus flew again. However, he was on an unfamiliar platform that borderd between order and chaos. He saw nothing else other than a glow between the platform that impaled him. Then he looked at himself. He was turning black, like actual night sky black before his eyes closed. Marcus opened his eyes to find himself in the same spot as when he had just touched the sword. Instantaneously, he backed away and started to inhale.

Around town, things were becoming smoother after word of Battlefield's collateral damage spread. People were going back to their jobs, and everybody was continuing to do what they do normally. Sonic was racing through the streets, Link was out in the forest exploring, Mega Man was enjoying a low down day with Roll, and Peach was at the coffee shop with Mar- Wait a moment. Peach looked around. "Mario is never late." She wondered "Perhaps he has something important to do. Maybe I should go check up on him." With that, she left with her cup of tea, towards Mario's house. Back at the plumber's place, Marcus has finally stopped his excessive panic attack towards his vision. Now, he was explaining what he saw to the mustached man, who listened with great interest. Finally, when the story was over, Mario decided to make a bold statement. "Marcus. From what you have-a told me, along with some research of my own, I have-a something quite shocking. Earlier this week, I was-a studying the same rock you came out of. I found on that-a stone, there was a prophecy. And I believe you were chosen."

For once, Marcus didn't freak out. In fact, he was laughing. You have to see it in his perspective. Here he is in a place he wasn't familiar with, with a guy he knew little about, telling him that the strange things you've seen means that suddenly you're the high and mighty "Chosen One" despite breathing in his inhaler every time he has seen something freaky and unnatural. When said that way, you must admit, you'd be laughing too. However, Marcus could tell Mario wasn't joking. "So, this isn't a joke?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Mario sadly shook his head before speaking. "Listen, I know this is a lot to handle, heck, I didn't believe it even when I was rescuing the-" Mario was interrupted by a small knock on the door. He looked out the window to find Peach waiting there before his eyes opened in shock. He had forgotten about the coffee shop! Luckily, breakfast was still hot, so maybe he would get off easy. Mario opened the door. "Hey Peach, um, come in. Breakfast is on the table." The princess looked at him with forgiving eyes before trying to analyze why he might've forgotten. She didn't have to look far. "Mario," She began "Whose this?" Mario nervously chuckled before making a more serious face. "Peach, remember what I was talking about in the meeting, with the prophecy and all?" Peach nodded, waiting to see where this was going. Mario stood proudly pointing at Marcus and said "I believe that-a I have found the "Chosen" here."

Marcus continued to looked stun even if he couldn't quite believe it himself. Him, the "Chosen one"? He was the least qualified person to even be called "the chosen", let alone a place on the chess team. He was the most asthmatic, unathletic, weak, skinny, and scared person he ever knew. "On the other hand", he quietly thought, "This is the nicest thing I have ever been called.". Suddenly, eyes were on him. He looked around carefully before making a move. Mario spoke, "So, kid how-a about testing that sword of yours?". Marcus looked at Mario carefully before slowly grabbing the sword. He dragged his new weapon off the table in order to hold his sword like a hero would in fairytales. KLONK! The sword, it seemed, was a wee bit heavier than Marcus anticipated. Mario sighed. Looks as though he's got some work to do.


	9. Chapter 8 Change

An alarm went off next to Marcus, scaring him like all alarms do. He looked closely at the time. 5:28. 5:28!? Why was the alarm going off at 5:28!? Marcus had only been at Mario's home for a week. Mario, during that time has been making calls and heading off into meetings, typically leaving Marcus alone to catch up with some much needed sleep. Today, however, Marcus' sleeping schedule is changing. Marcus aggressively lifts up his head, a little disappointed for his shorter sleep. However, he managed not to complain when he got dressed and headed to the kitchen. To his surprise, he found Mario sitting around the table with some people he never seen before. "Marcus, glad you're awake-a. I'd like you to meet some people who agreed to train you." Marcus looked at them carefully. They were definitely odd looking, but strangely human. At least by the way they looked compared to Mario.

Despite the awkward silence, Mario continued his thoughts. "So, until you get towards a more advanced training, I asked these guys to give you the basics." Marcus looked again at the strangers. He noticed their uniquely shaped swords and almost took a step back. However, Mario wasn't finished talking "So Marcus, what do you say?". Marcus panicked, but tried to play it cool "Hm?". Mario sighed "Look Marcus, I'm having you sent over to the Fighter Hotel to stay until I can find a portal to your home. For today, Link agreed to do your training." Marcus looked around at the strange guys sitting, hoping for a sign to determine who was the person he was talking about. Mario slapped his forehead, "Oh I forgot! Marcus this is Pit, Robin, and Link. Guys, this is-a Marcus.". The fighters greeted. "Pleasure to meet you Marcus." Robin said with Pit following a large "Great to meet-cha!". Soon after, Marcus noticed Link, who just smiled and nodded.

It was about an hour before the guests were leaving. Only to have Marcus alone in his now previous room to prepare for training. He's seen those training montages, so he knew that whatever was coming, he probably wasn't prepared for it. Mario, luckily, interrupted his sad thoughts. "Hey kid." Mario started "I know that this is a lot to take in, you know, with life suddenly changing and all, so I thought to get you something." Mario handed Marcus a sheath to fit his abnormal new sword. Mario, wasn't done with giving quite yet "I also put something in there for later. Ya'know, when you're feeling-a pretty low." Marcus was tempted to check it out, but stopped himself when he heard words he hadn't heard before. "We're counting on you kid. Make us proud.". A hint of determination shook him violently and caused him to immediately put on the sheath. He lifted his sword and set it in its new home. He started to exit Mario's home before Mario's small goodbye. "See you in the tourney, kid." With that Marcus was assisted with climbing on top of Epona, Link's rightful horse, to start his journey.


	10. Chapter 9 Fair

Have you ever been on a horse? I honestly haven't, but generally, when you ride a horse it gets pretty bumpy. Especially when that horse is Epona and is moving pretty fast. Marcus was holding on to Link for dear life. His grip was tight, but it didn't stop him from blurting out his thoughts "WHY CAN'T THIS HORSE HAVE A SEATBELT!". Link wasn't phased by the teen's ranting and continued to spot out for his destination. And there it was, Hyrule Castle. Or at least it's replica. Either way, it was still a sight. Today, strangely coincidental, a festival was being held near the castle in celebration for the yearly harvest. (The people around these parts prefer to do things the old fashioned way). There were games, food, and contests being held throughout the courtyard with beautiful decorations plastered everywhere. It was quite a spectacle. The sad part was, Marcus couldn't see it right away after they got off of Epona. He was feeling a little bit nauseas from the ride and breakfast was returning to him. Shortly after his experience, he started noticing the sight, too. Marcus, however, looked conflicted at his sightings. If he was supposed to be training, why is he at some kind of fair? He pondered a moment before catching up to Link and asking some questions. "Hey, Mr. Link, right? What am I doing at some kind of fair-thing? Aren't I supposed to, um, learn something?". Link didn't changed his expression, but only glanced at Marcus and continued walking.

Didn't take long for the two of them to get there, but it did for Marcus to understand. "Wow. This place is crazy! Man, I haven't been to a fair in like… like…" Marcus started to retreat to the shyness he had always known, but was quickly interrupted when he saw Link motioning to him to follow. However, Marcus had been able to do some thinking while at Mario's, and was ready to ask Link some questions about his new "destiny". "Hey, Link." Said Marcus "So, I get that I'm "The Chosen" or whatever, but what exactly am I chosen to do?". Marcus waited for an answer, but even if Link was a talkative person, he wasn't exactly sure either. He'll have to confront Mario on that one. Regardless, though Marcus continued his thoughts. "I've seen a lot of movies and stuff, and normally the chosen guy has to defeat some kind of monster." He sighed "But I guess even if I did learn how to use this sword, I don't think I've got the courage or the capability to pull off something like that.". Link paused to look at Marcus before diving into some deep thought. He quickly looked around before hatching an idea.

Marcus watched Link go up to one of the little stations before he looked at him. Marcus approached carefully. What he saw was some kind of carnival game. The game was a classic target game, but, in the land of Hyrule, you generally used bow and arrow to hit your target. Link looked at Marcus and gave a small smile, as if to encourage him to try. Marcus looked at the bow that was handed to him and gave a small sigh. He aimed his bow at the target and closed his eyes, nervous about missing. Thwack! He slowly lifted his eyes with his hands shaking. A perfect bullseye. His spirits lifted a little as Link continued to smile. His plan was working. In no time at all, the Marcus was winning almost every carnival game in the courtyard. Even Link was impressed.

Eventually, the afternoon rolled in and nothing else was left to do, expect for what Link was intentionally here for, taking Marcus to see the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda. So, if anyone here is losing interest, I totally understand. I mean, why would Link take Marcus to a fair? What does this have to do with training? Confused yet? Yeah, I thought so. While I'm not going to give you all the answers, I will let you in on what's going on in this chapter. A little. If you guessed, Marcus is pretty low on his confidence. So, what do you do to gain someone's confidence? Well, I suppose you've got the gist now. Now where were we? Oh yeah, Link was leading Marcus torwards the castle to meet with Zelda. The castle entranceway was spectacular, and so was the tapestry. Marcus observed each one while walking. They all had a picture of the same, or at least they looked similar, people on them. And triangles. Lots of triangles. Marcus was going to question them before spotting a figure near one of them. This person looked deeply into Marcus before he looked away. However, when returning his gaze, the figure was gone. He turned around and noticed Link's stare before turning around to watch a Princess start to walk up to him.


	11. Chapter 10 Tapestry

At this time, everyone at the fair were packing up and heading home. And since no one had a watch on them, and neither do I, I'd estimate that the time was around 3:00 only a couple of hours after the two went into the castle. If you're wondering, the meet and greet with the princess was pretty short lived actually. I mean sure, Zelda had a royal introduction, but aside from that there wasn't a lot of conversation going on. Except, however, for Zelda telling Marcus to explore while she and Link discussed some very important matters. Yeah, so not much to go off of, but, it's not to say that it isn't important. So here we are, Marcus is observing the castle. He had to admit, it was very decorative. With all the tapestry and the torches, he almost thought he went back in time. However, he grew tired of looking at the inside of the castle entrance and went around checking other places. Unbeknown to him, he was about to take his first step to his destiny.

Marcus had to breathe, he was really trying to soak in everything that happened. Traveled a portal thing? Check. Find out you are somehow destined for unachievable greatness? Double check. Destroy whatever villain? Uncheck. It seemed as though this world really depended on him. But why? What villain will he face? He obviously wasn't getting answers from that Link character. He doubted he'd be able to reach a phone to ask Mario either. He checked his surroundings, he was a while away from where he had started, which in his case, he thought some space was necessary. It was there he decided to sit down and take a break. He pulled out his sword (which did get easier to carry) and set it on his lap. He hadn't actually got a good look at it since he got it. It certainty was an oddly shaped sword. It had an appearance like a curvy red and blue "X" that pointed at the tip as well a sharp silver line in between with a criss cross circle etched on. Marcus looked at the symbol cautiously. He still had yet to know what it meant, but that was when he noticed something else. The reflection seemed off. He quickly glanced at his surroundings before looking at the reflection again. It looked as though there was a doorway right behi-

Wham! Marcus fell backwards without hesitation. His head ached as his eyes started to see what was around him. Or what he couldn't see. Wherever he was it was pitch black. He stood up and watched as the door started to disappear. He looked back. "Weird." He thought as he put his sword away. He took a lit torch next to the door and started to wave it in front of him, just in case if someone was in there. When no one came out, he slowly walked in. He also lit up the other torches he found, for reasons to obvious to explain. When the room was lit, the only two things he noticed was some tapestry and some kind of sack dummy. He didn't give a lot of thought of the tapestry until he noticed the symbol underneath. The same one he had on his sword. He averted his gaze on the dummy and looked at the piece more carefully. Then he noticed someone familiar within the art. Was that… Mario? His curiosity peaked when he looked higher. So many people in this piece, wait, were those… HANDS!? He started looking higher before reaching the top. What the heck? A blue man? What is all that about?

He tried to continue his thoughts. But was shocked to see another figure behind him. Marcus stumbled in surprise, nearly knocking over the other items in the room. "I don't think you're supposed to be here." The figure said slowly walking to Marcus. Marcus stammered before getting a better look at the person addressing him. "H-Hey." He started "Were you the one I saw in the castle?" The figure paused for a second a folded its arms. "My name's Shiek. And yes, you did see me.". The figure, now known as Shiek helped Marcus off from the floor. Marcus could tell that something was off about this "Shiek" guy. "Maybe it was his voice?" He thought. Shiek noticed his delay before asking the kid to exit the room. The black haired teen turned around to glance at the picture before he followed this mysterious stranger. Little did he know, however, that his sheath hit the dummy, and while unseen, a shadow-bug left from his sword.


	12. Chapter 11 Seeing

Shadow Bugs. If you've seen them in action, you should know that they are a force to be reckoned with. While only being able to possess objects or clone trophies, these creatures have incredible strength and wit. Unfortunately, they only have one dilemma. They're weak. Why? They have no true power source. So any large blow they receive wears them out cold. But these beings, as stated, are smart. They have been looking for their power supply ever since they have landed; deeming everyone in their way an enemy. Marcus at this time was walking with Shiek down the Hyrulian hallways. Marcus couldn't concentrate on looking around the castle, his eyes were too focused on the ground. He had been pondering about the tapestry he saw in that room. It was all his mind could think about. Shiek seemed to have taken noticed. "What did you see?" Shiek asked, already knowing the answer. Marcus was unprepared, but managed to say something "I-I-I saw a um, a piece of art." Shiek sighed, before answering to his comment "That ''art'' is actually a piece of our extensive history. It was hidden away to prevent such terrible memories." There was a pause for a moment between the two characters.

Marcus was actually the first to get up and start walking, but was shortly interrupted by Shiek who asked him a question "How did you get into that room? As far as I know, you don't have any experience in magic." Marcus took his hand to his sword's handle and gave a fake smile. He lifted his sword to show it to the figure and replied "I'm not sure how, but I think my sword saw through, whatever was blocking the door." Shiek's eyes widened as she looked at the sword and the reflection in it. The sword had seen through her disguise. Shiek was looking at Zelda. Without thinking, she kicked the sword over Marcus as he ducked under. The tan boy grew pretty upset over this action and grabbed the sword before Zelda could process her stupid mistake. Unfortunately for her, Marcus saw the reflection and quickly stared before trying to piece up words to say. Nothing but awkward silence filled the halls. Luckily, the silence broke after Marcus bended his knee in respect.

Zelda looked at her surroundings before fixing her eyes on Marcus. The only words she spoke were "Don't tell anyone." POOF! There was smoke, and then she was gone. The hall filled itself with the endless silence of realization. Outside the castle replica, Link was sitting out in the grass, meditating on his actions before staring at the setting sun. Suddenly, he heard noises. He heard noises you would only hear if there was a thirty foot monster walking out of the forest. Link casually grabbed his sword, (probably because this wasn't the only giant monster he's fought), and rushed towards the commotion. Strangely, the only thing that came out was a flying Link. As the hero crashed into the castle walls, everyone was alerted to their battle stations, leaving a curious Marcus to investigate. The monster slowly walked out from its hiding place among the trees to reveal it's identity. It was a Mega Primid.


	13. Chapter 12 Confidence

As most can plainly tell, the monster was stomping towards the castle in a rampage. What was stranger, was that no weapon that the Hyrulian army was using seemed to be working. When a monstrous sack dummy is coming towards you, you would expect a flaming arrow to be of some use. In any case, nothing seemed to be working. Soldiers kept attacking and the monster kept coming. When Link awoke from his unconscious state, his warrior spirit really kicked into overdrive. He grabbed his sword and started swinging wildly at the beast. Left and right the blade hit every weak point it could. Amazingly enough, the damage was major within the Mega Primid as is was sliced in half after the final blow. Link looked around as the soldiers headed back to the castle in celebration. He turned around only to see a cowering Marcus atop the castle wall with Zelda herself. Zelda took notice of the young teen's emotion and asked a question "Where is your confidence?" Marcus stared deeply within her eyes only to find a stern look return. "I don't know." He began "I've never had confidence in myself. I was always told that I couldn't be as good as everyone else. I was always cut off from everything everyone else was doing. I was never allowed to do sports, or roller coasters, or even run. Now I have to stop some evil guy or whatever. How am I supposed to do that in this state?"

Zelda stared at the beyond, pondering his words. Then she spoke "Confidence is a pathway to courage. It helps the individual to trust their own abilities enough to face any challenge." She looked at Marcus, praying that Link's plan would work before she continued "I noticed that you were winning those games at the harvest. Does that give you any faith in your own abilities?" Marcus thought carefully about those words. He did win those games, he thought. Perhaps maybe it was time for him to realize that he did have potential. Before more thinking could ensue, Zelda spoke once more "However, remind yourself that one should never have too much confidence. The arrogance always leads to downfall." Once again Marcus absorbed those words. That sack thing did look scary, but maybe it was all the more reason to trust that he can do things. I mean how many people are chosen for this stuff. Strangely his chance in the glory was arising again. Literally. The Primid was starting to piece itself together with Link being the poor soul to feel it's wrath.

All at once Link was crushed by the Mega Primid's giant hand, thus turning into a trophy. Anyone who was observing the event were shocked. Marcus's shaky hand started grabbing his sword. The beast, who stood up eyeing its true target was beginning to inch closer to where the duo were. Marcus could see the monster was staring directly at him. He closed his eyes as the beast started its attack. It swung its arm to the boy until… silence. Marcus, despite his scared reputation dared to see what had happened. His sword was cut into the hand of the Primid. After that, he could barely remember what he did next. Marcus took his sword out and slashed the closest part of the Primid like a maniac. After he did his deed something incredible happened. The entire Primid turned into an ocean of shadow bugs. Or at least one that was aiming right at him! In an instant he put his sword in front of him and to everyone's surprise, the shadow bugs were being absorbed within the weapon. It shook from the amount of power that was being absorbed. Soon enough, it was his hands that were shaking.

He had did it. He slayed the beast. He did what he never thought he could do. It wasn't long before his priorities straightened when he was looking at the trophy of Link and the Zelda beside him. He was starting to feel grief until the statue materialized back into the form he knew. Marcus rushed as soon as he could downstairs to where the Hero of Time was. When he got their he saw a smiling Link looking directly at him. What was stranger though, was he heard a voice from the silent protagonist "Good job Marcus. You managed to believe in yourself." He was staring blankly as Link continued "Hey, listen, I'm sorry for not talking sooner, I just have a lot going on, but that's not important. What is important is that you finally had that bit of confidence." Marcus looked around at the slightly damaged castle before speaking "Well, her majesty was right, I had proven that I could do stuff. I mean, I won all those games-" He was cut off by Link who sighed before speaking "So I may have stretched the truth a little, cause it was me who actually won those games for you. I thought it would speed up the process a bit, but, I you really needed to find it on your own."

Marcus was dumbfounded. Here he thought he had those abilities and now he finds out it wasn't him!? He started to get angry but was stopped when he thought things over. So what if he didn't win those games. He defeated a monster. How many of those schoolmates could ever say that? He was feeling something rare in his case. Pride. He found pride in his work and confidence in abilities. If I had my new watch on me now, I'd say the time was six o' clock with the most beautiful sunset you ever did see. So what was the young hero doing now? Riding on Epona again. Despite how much it made him sick he was glad to be going somewhere. This time though, Link had a few things to say before he reached his final destination. "I don't know if Mario told you where you would be staying, but I'm taking you over to the Smash Hotel. There is a room where you'll be staying for training." Marcus didn't reply. "I understand what your going through, but just so you know, you have the courage to do anything. Don't ever forget that." With that statement, they had arrived.


	14. Chapter 13 Bedtime

In this world there are many places that honored heroes and average joes call home. From the small comforts of a modest house to the many replicas of castles that originate in each world, every fighter and non-fighter in the Smashlands have a place of rest. However, not every fighter wants a house, and on that same note, not every newcomer has been graced with one. This is where the Smash Hotel comes in. Anyway, Marcus was still standing at the entrance even after Link had essentially dropped him off. He took a deep breath before looking at his surroundings. "Is this the right place?" He pondered. He looked at the sign clearly written Smash Hotel. Marcus sighed. He was definitely in the right place. Marcus checked to see if he had everything. Sword? Yup. Sheath? Still here. Him? Shaken, but alive. Sighing once more he slowly stepped inside. The entrance was classy. I would say more, but sometimes, even the most amazing things can be described by only one word.

Regardless, Marcus went over to the check in table to find a sleepy yet energetic Toad employee waiting to greet him. "Good evening, sir!" The Toad cried. Marcus looked carefully at the Toad before replying. "Right. Um, do you maybe know if I can get a room?" The Toad looked closely at the figure before him before asking "This might be funny, but you look familiar." Marcus wasn't sure what he meant, but kept quiet. The Toad continued his thoughts before his mind returned to his work. "Sorry sir, you just look familiar. Anywho, can I get the name for the room?" Marcus replied his name. The Toad simply typed it out while scratching its chin. "Ah. I see you've been booked by Mario. Room N-64." The Toad said. Marcus looked at him with a smile while gently taking the room key. However, just as Marcus was leaving the entrance area, the Toad spoke to him. "You look so gosh darn familiar. Anyway, I was contacted early by Mario. He seems to care about you." There was a pause before he continued. "Now, I don't normally do this, but, take my information. Call me if you get into a scrape, son." Marcus looked at the paper he was given and read it carefully. Marcus gave a smile and said "Thanks, um, Mr-Mr. Toadsly."

Marcus walked to his room. It was a peaceful walk. The lights were a bit dim, but only because the sun was down. He found his room and slid the key to unlock it. He opened it ant started to walk in before he realized his sword wasn't going to fit. Naturally, he fell down in an awkward position. Fortunately, he had accidentally alerted the room across from him. Just as he was getting up he heard a new voice from behind. "Need any help?" Marcus looked around and saw someone who looked like a cross between a kid and a squid thing. Marcus quickly tried to apologize as the newcomer helped him out. "Sorry about all this, I-I-I just forgot about my sword." Marcus said. The newcomer just laughed quietly and introduced herself. "My name's Orange. I'm an inkling. I'm here for my tryouts." Marcus looked around before saying "Marcus. I'm here cause-" Orange interrupted "Tryouts too, huh? I'll see ya around.". Marcus blushed as she turned around and walked back into her room. He collected himself and walked inside his own room.

He turned on the lights and proceeded to look around. This was one heck of a room. He took off his sheath with his sword inside and dropped it on the ground. He walked towards the bed, examining some interesting surprises he received. On this bed were some newly made clothes, some pajamas, bathroom supplies, and a note. Marcus read the note:

Dear Marcus, I made some clothes for you.

I didn't take measurements,

but I did the best to my ability.

Princess Toadstool,

Peach

Marcus smiled. It certainly felt nice to be noticed. He tried on the pajamas. They were a little big, but at least they were comfy. He looked around the room with a glint in his eye. He smiled as he turned the lights off. Sleep. Sleep dear boy, for your destiny awaits.


	15. Chapter 14 Later that night

I find it interesting that some authors just skip ahead to the next morning when the main character sleeps. Not to worry dear readers, because later that same night a few citizens of this world were awake, and I think you would like to hear what they have to say.

Mr. Toadsly was just finished with his graveyard shift at the hotel when he received a call from his wife. She simply reminded him to get gas for his car before he went home. As a loving husband should, he simply agreed and carried on. He walked slowly to the parking lot and got into his beat up little car. He turned the key, and the car gave life just before the engine broke. Mr. Toadsly slammed his head on the steering wheel. He quickly called his wife before he burst into tears over his car. After a rather long argument, he hung up and proceeded to walk home. But, before he took a single step he noticed the local garage lights turned on. With quick thinking he opened his trunk in his emergency kit and found exactly what he needed; a mini mushroom and a regular one. Using the mini mushroom he shrunk his car and put it in his pocket. Then he started to head over to the garage.

Moments earlier we see the house Mario was staying in and had welcomed Marcus into only days earlier. For now we see Mario sleeping this night; dreaming away. In his dream Mario looked around and all was pleasant. But then, he was getting flashbacks from the vision when he touched the stone. All at once he remembered the war zone in his vision. Excepts he saw something more clearly. Left and right he saw everybody falling; dying; turning into trophies. Then he saw a boulder the size of Final Destination fall right on top of him. All of a sudden, Mario woke up panting. He looked around his room. Only darkness and him. Mario checked the time. 1:07. Mario rubbed his eyes and evaluated. He determined that while the dream was fake the threat was real. He jumped out of bed and walked towards a painting of his beloved. He looked around carefully before removing the painting from the wall. Behind was a safe. Mario unlocked the safe without delay. Inside, there were just a bunch of papers and a few coins that Mario was saving, then, he reached what he was looking for: a little black book and a special earpiece. Mario carefully put the earpiece in and flipped through the black book until he spotted a set of instructions he needed. Following carefully, he imputed the code exactly. Mario waited patiently as he heard something like an alarm ring. A voice on the other line barked "Who is this!? You are on a restricted line!" Mario interrupted "Snake, we need to talk…"

Wario sighed. He had been joyriding a bit too much lately and his bike was busting. Luckily, he still had a spare key to the garage from when the other smashers made him do community service after that Subspace incident. He opened up the garage door and rolled the bike inside. He shuddered as he closed the door. He hated bringing up that memory. He hated helping out and working, but at least it meant he wasn't doing jail time. What's worse is that the other more evil guys got off scot free. "Just like mama said.." Wario thought "Never do anything nice, or else people will expect more from you." Wario stopped himself. He wasn't quite sure that saying felt right. Wario shook his head. He needed to think on these things more. At least in private; Wario loved his tough guy image. Just then, he heard knocking at the door. When he opened the door he sighed. "Hello Toadsly." Said Wario "Did your car break down… again?" Mr. Toadsly chuckled and started to talk "Nice to see you Wario. Do you think you can fix it up completely tonight? Grace's birthday is in a few days, and I want to surprise her." Wario rolled his eyes before grabbing the miniature car. "Stupid Toadsly, Stupid Grace." Wario grumbled. Mr. Toadly slyly took out some cash. Wario greedily grabbed it, and proceeded to say with fake enthusiasm "I'll get it done in a jiffy, sir. Your human daughter with overflow with tears." And with that Mr. Toadsly went home.


	16. Chapter 15 Before the Meeting

Fox McCloud was many things. He was a mercenary, a hero from Corneria, and even one of the first fighters to ever appear. The thing he was not was on time; this time, anyway. Fox sprinted past the civilians as he headed to the grand jewel of this land. Meanwhile, in the Smash arena, Sonic the Hedgehog was running around the building, trying to catch a glimpse of any new stages being built within the stadium. He stopped as soon as he ran past a quite angry figure. He skidded across the floor stopping and striking his signature pose. Samus wasn't moved. Sonic just shook off the stern look as he began to speculate "Yo Sams, is there anybody coming to this meeting?". Sams- uh, I mean Samus, looked past Sonic and replied "I would try to contain your attitude, Sonic. Mario wanted you to be his replacement in the assistance of picking the fighters this year.". It was at this moment that Sonic shut up. He tried to hide his sheepish appearance before they heard clamoring at the door.

Pit panted as he ran and stopped near the two. "Hey guys, I forgot where the stadium was." He said, out of breath. Samus shook her head as Sonic secretly breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment, there was silence. Quiet, absent, deafening, awkward silence rang between them as a memory was re-entering Pit's brain. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHGH!" he cried in terror as the single thing he forgot to bring was still at the Hotel; currently brushing his teeth with a new toothbrush. Pit collapsed; his jaw dropped. Sonic just glanced at Samus before running up to Marcus's current residence. He ran so fast he didn't even notice Fox, who was still heading towards the Smash arena. Back where Samus was, one last member of this sacred meeting walked through with his backpack and a smile across his face. Samus looked at the young man walking towards her. "Hello, Red." She said.

Marcus stood by the window, observing the world around him. He frowned. After all this time he didn't bother to even see what the local life was like. Then he remembered why. The people down there looked kind of weird and creepy to him. He walked away from the window. He tried to clear his head after such a rough night. Who knew there was so much effort into doing a big sword slash. Marcus rubbed his eyes. He looked back out the window. Maybe these people weren't so bad, he thought. It was then he heard a knock on the door. Marcus was startled, but managed to collect himself as he went to answer the door. He was a bit surprised to see a blue animal figure standing in front of him. Sonic just smirked. "Hey kid, are you that Marcus dude?" Sonic asked. The boy looked suspicious, but managed to say yes. Sonic just smirked harder. "Ok then, you might wanna tuck your head." This statement ran a red flag to Marcus, but he didn't have time to scream for help.


End file.
